Tenía que ser precisamente él
by Dark Powder
Summary: Nami comienza a sentir cosas que nunca Antes había experimentado, no logra aclarar que es aquello que le carcome por dentro y le desgarra el Alma cuando ve como su Mejor Amiga, Robin, y su Amigo, Zoro, charlan animadamente. Pero pronto descubrirá que ese extraño sentimiento se Llama: Celos. [ZoNa]


**Tenía que ser precisamente él.**

 **Summary: Nami comienza a sentir cosas que nunca Antes había experimentado, no logra aclarar que es aquello que le carcome por dentro y le desgarra el Alma cuando ve como su Mejor Amiga, Robin, y su Amigo, Zoro, charlan animadamente. Pero pronto descubrirá que ese extraño sentimiento se Llama: Celos. [ZoNa]**

 **-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

 _«Por qué siempre tienen que estar hablando esos dos..Ambos son muy callados y reservados..veo ilógico que hablen entre ellos» Nami, Sentada junto a sus amigos, Visualizaba con recelo a aquellos dos que se dedicaban a charlar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. «Es que no ven que me molesta mucho que hablen entre ellos» Nami apretó la mandíbula y siguió mirando con doble recelo. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp y Vivi se hallaban alrededor de ella, Hablando también entre ellos. Por supuesto que a ellos ni siquiera les prestaba atención, Solo podía escuchar la tonta risa de Robin provocada por alguna tontería de ese estúpido peliverde. «No me gusta que estén Hablando, me incómoda mucho.. »._

 _-_ _ **Nami, Nami, Namiiii..**_ _\- Luffy intentó llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ella no le quitaba ojo a esos dos, que no hacían si no molestarla con su conversación._

 _-_ _ **¡NAMIII!.**_ _-_

Nami Despertó sobresaltada con aquel grito, Miró hacía la responsable de su sobresalto. Hallando a Nojiko de pié con los brazos cruzados y una cara de Malas pulgas.

 **-¿Por que me despiertas?-** Preguntó Nami aún con el corazón a mil por el sobresalto, Nojiko aún iba vestida con el pijama.

- **No me dejas dormir, Solo Sabes decir entre sueños «Zoro..Deja...Robin..Estúpidos» y ya me estaba empezando a irritar** \- Las mejillas de Nami se encendieron, Siempre soñaba lo mismo desde que Zoro y Robin se habían vuelto más amistosos entre ellos. Como añoraba aquellos tiempos en el que ella era la única chica con la que Zoro hablaba.

- **Lo siento** \- Se disculpó Nami, Nojiko se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- **Dime Nami..¿Te pasa algo?..Sabes que puedes contar conmigo..** -Nojiko colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de su hermana.

- **Es qué...me da vergüenza...** \- Nami trató de esconder su sonrojo.

- **Vamos...Cuéntamelo..Te prometo que no me reiré** \- Nojiko alzó su meñique- **dedo promesa** -

- **Dedo promesa** \- Nami alzó el suyo y lo enlazó con el de Nojiko.- **..Pues verás... Hace unos meses yo era la única chica con la que Zoro hablaba** \- Nojiko comenzó a entender- **Pero cuando Robín Regresó después de los dos años que estuvo de viaje...Ellos dos..no hacen otra cosa que hablar...y eso no me gusta...noto como la sangre me sube a la cabeza y como mi corazón es inundado por una amarga sensación.** \- Nojiko solo pudo decir «ohhhhh» mientras miraba tiernamente a Nami.

\- **Cariño...Eso que sientes se Llama Celos..y es por que te gusta tu Amigo y no quieres verlo con nadie que no seas tú** \- Nami, Avergonzaba, se cubrió la cara con su almohada, no queriendo que su hermana viera su colosal sonrojo que adornaba su rostro. Nojiko comenzó a reir por lo bajo.

\- **Dejame...Prometiste no reirte**.

- **No me río por que te guste tu amigo...me río de lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser..** \- Nojiko se levantó de la cama- **Si quieres mi consejo...-** Caminó hasta la puerta- **Confiesale tus sentimientos antes de que tú amiga se adelante.** \- Cerró la puerta.

Nami lanzó la almohada hacía la puerta e un intento de darle a su Hermana, Pero Nojiko ya se había marchado. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y suspiró. Por que tenía que ser precisamente él.

 **)-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

 **No se si dejarlo así...o continuarlo...**


End file.
